This type of apparatus will quickly cool perishable goods such as freshly slaughtered poultry packed in shipping cartons. For that kind of apparatus so-called snow heads are known.
Part of the CO.sub.2 piping is disposed inside a container in the form of a coiled pipe as a heat exchanger for cooling liquid CO.sub.2 from a CO.sub.2 store with the objective of an improved production of snow and accordingly a lesser loss of CO.sub.2 in the form of gas.